School of infamous
by coolpizza57
Summary: what would happen in a school of conduits p.s you can submit your own characters with one of these power my character has all of them because it's my story super strength super speed flight electricity fire ice mind teleport Prototype powers laser eyes DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Super strength super speed flight electrokinesis electromagnetism pyrokinesis cyrokinesis telekinesis telepathy teleporting shapeshifting laser eyes)

I was waking up for the morning feeling unusual like I was powered when was standing up I looked at my self in the mirror my huge stomach wasn't there I was covered in muscles I was confused the dresser stared to floating like I was moving it I was beginning to think I was gaining super powers after the school explosion everyone survived so I figured that all of the jr high and high school had powers to so I started to run then I started floating yep I'm a conduit (a being that can get powers) I flew into Taylors room when i got she was floating to we needed to find the other students before this gets out of hand


	2. First profile update

Name: Nicole Gordon

Nick name: Nikki

Family members: She takes care of herself her parents are dead and she is an only child.

Age: 15

Personality: She is easily angered, and loves to get in fights. She loves to cause trouble, but wants to be looked as if she was a hero. She tries to be calm in bad situations, but might get angry and hit the next thing she sees. She goes head on to her problem and doesn't really think about it.

Eyes: Originally electric green.

Hair: Thick, brown hair little bit longer than shoulder length. Likes to keep it down.

Clothing: Black t-shirt with blue jean. Black Nike shoes

Height: approximately

Skin tone: Caucasian

Fears: Being completely taken over by evil. Hurting her friends. Bugs, mainly spiders.

Powers: Shape shifting, she mostly likes to form giant claws, because she like seeing pieces of enemies fall. She doesn't feel she can be broken


	3. Chapter 3

Name: James Bradford

Family Members: His dad, Joey, His mom, sharon, and his little sister, Alex.

Age: 16

Personality: He takes almost everything seriously. He thinks of himself as a freak, and doesn't want them, but tries to think he has them for a reason. In a really bad situation he panics and does the first thing in his mind.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: black covering his left eye.

clothing: blue jeans, white t-shirt, black jacket, grey tennis shoes.

Height: 5'9

skin tone: pale

fears: evil, death, and people being dissatified with him.

Power: pyrokinesis


	4. Chapter 4

School of infamous chapter one a new member of the conduit

Jared's pov

Me and Taylor flew all around Houston it had got to hell everyone like us was just reeking havoc on the city Jared (Taylor said) what I replied I hope we can get enough conduits to join our team she said I hope so- LOOK OUT I yelled because a giant ball of metal knocked us out of the sky we landed on the ground in front of the guy who attacked us he looked my age and had black hair and looked Mexican I knew imminently who it was what do you what Aaron I yelled extremely pissed. Simple I want pay back for when you detonated that boom and killed my family Aaron replied more pissed. First of I didn't know it was a boom. I don't care if you knew it was a boom or-AHHHHH I didn't let him finish I just zapped him with electricity. OH THAT'S IT I WILL KILL YOU Aaron yelled. Please Aaron we both know I'm the stronger one I smirked. We'll see about that zeke repelled He used his powers and created a giant monster of metal Ready taylor I said ready. Just then a bunch of tendril like things grabbed the monster and ripped it in half (but Aaron was still alive). Taylor was that you I asked confused. No I thought it was you she asked more confused. Just then out of the smoke where the monster was destroyed came a girl my age and surprisingly my height (6"1') with thick brown hair going down past her shoulders with green eyes. Wearing Black t-shirt with blue jeans. Black Nike shoes.

Who are you Taylor and I asked at the same time. Name 's Nikki what about you she replied like she was in a hurry. Names Jared and this is my sister Taylor. So you're the one's I'm looking for. Why we asked readying ourselves for another battle. I'm not here to fight she said reading our minds. Then why are you looking for us I asked because you know the team that your trying to assemble Nikki said happily Yeah what about it Taylor snapped. Well I want in she said. We were shocked because she was the first to actually want to join our team. So what do ya say she asked. Taylor and I thought for a moment and said welcome to the conduit force we said happily. Thanks she replied. Just then another monster got up ten times the size of the other monster in the center was Aaron. So what if you got a new member to your team you will never defeat me. That's what you think and then we attacked with our new member

To be continued

So what do you guys think sorry with the name I just came up with it when I wrote this chapter so plz review


	5. Chapter 5

School of infamous chapter 3 a team building

Jared's pov

I was walking with Taylor and Nikki thinking about the battle with Aaron

(FLASHBACK)

We got into battle position and prepared for Aaron to fight you ready to die Aaron yelled very Pissed. Your talking to your self ya know because you're going to die. AHHHH and the battle began we fought for along time until we forced Aaron to retreat I'LL BE BACK DO YOU HEAR ME he yelled Uh finally Taylor groaned Uh lets head home Taylor, we need to get some sleep agreed Taylor replied Wait can I come with you Nikki asked Taylor and I looked confused and finally said sure and cheered and we walk away.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Still Jared's pov

We finally reached our house (Taylor and Jared life alone since there parents were killed in the blast with there little sister Allison who also has powers but She is to young to use them) Allison came running up to me and Taylor and gave us a bear hug then she saw Nikki and asked who is that point to Nikki. Oh don't worry Allison she a friend Her names Nikki. Then Nikki so is this your little sister she asked and I replied yes her names Allison I so I hope you all girls can share one room I said which made them grin evilly and I asked a afraid uh girls then I ran for it


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I need some help please send me some help through email and I promise to update asap


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Rohan Patel

Family Members: His dad Eshaan, His mom Shriya, his 18 year old brother Raj, his 21 year old brother Rahul, and his 18 year old sister Sarika

Age: 15

Personality: He is a quiet conduit and a partial loner. His personality is cold and unmerciful. If called a coward, freak or failure, he will lash out and injure or even kill the person who said it. In a fight , he thinks logically and carefully, using the terrain and battlefield to his advantage. Prefers to fight from the shadows, taking down enemies silently and quickly.

Eyes: Green (First in his family to have them.)

Hair: Black hair that covers his ears, part of his neck and dips slightly below his right eye.

clothing: Dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, a white hooded vest with a silver phoenix on the back. Also he wears a black balaclava with a fang pattern in combat, to disguise himself.

Height: 5'7

skin tone: creamy brown, almost caramel

fears: the death of his those he is close to and losing to his opponents.

Power: cryokinesis (uses it on a far greater scale than Lucy Kuo or the Vermakk 88).Specializes in using icicles or ice balls to take down opponents silently and quickly. He can also use "ice seeds" in which he will tag opponents with a small bit of frost or snow, then cause it to grow from afar, and either encase his opponents (good) or cause it to erupt into an icicle and kill them (bad) For hand to hand, he can create blades of ice around his hands (which he affectionately calls his "Slice-icles"). If facing difficult opponents, he can enter a "juggernaut form" in which he encases his body in ice armor, creates a starburst shield on his left arm, and an ice gun on his right arm (basically a large chunk of ice on his arm where he fires shards of ice the size of bullets at his opponents. As long as the space that is left is quickly filled, he can effectively use it like a machine gun.) Because it involves running up to his opponents and "going Rambo", he does not use it often because it is not his style. *

*I actually have a much longer and more detailed list of powers, with names, descriptions, sub-powers branch powers, and whether they require good or bad karma, but since it is over 3 pages, I'll stick with this because I don't know if you are willing to read it all.

2 days ago, 8:34pm


	8. Chapter 8

Name: James Bradford

Family Members: His dad, Joey, His mom, sharon, and his little sister, Alex.

Age: 16

Personality: He takes almost everything seriously. He thinks of himself as a freak, and doesn't want them, but tries to think he has them for a reason. In a really bad situation he panics and does the first thing in his mind.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: black covering his left eye.

clothing: blue jeans, white t-shirt, black jacket, grey tennis shoes.

Height: 5'9

skin tone: pale

fears: evil, death, and people being dissatified with him.

Power: pyrokinesis


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Blueyes

Family Members: None, though often refers to a twin sister with ice conduit

abilities, though no evidence of her exists

Age: Unknown

Personality: Very calm and meditative, though in combat, becomes a fearsome

warrior, using stealth, offense, and defense all in unison to overcome his

enemies.

Eyes: Silver

Hair: silver

clothing: wears a long, silver/ebony decorated trench coat, and also

constantly wears his wedding ring, a small silver one

skin tone: Extremely pallid

fears: He fears nothing, not even death, having confronted it several times

hunting rogue conduits for whoever hires him

Power: Ability to use his telekinesis to move dozens of objects and people at

once. Can also transmute himself into a silver-black cloud of darkness, making

him impervious to attack


End file.
